You Just Don't Get It
by WhichWitchIsWhich
Summary: Hiding from yourself is hard, Hiding from the world and yourself is harder. If their is one man who can hide Captain America, its Tony Stark. Fighting with themselves over who they are and what they like, what happens when Steve hides with Tony in Stark Tower and they can't deny themselves any longer and feelings manifest between them. Summary bad, story... better! TonyXSteve Slash
1. Chapter 1

"You just don't get it."

-Chapter 1-

**Tony Stark:**

Hot breath fell over Tony's chest; the blue light of the Arc Reactor illuminating the small space around him, giving all the light touched an eerie glow. The small, modern, open plan apartment somehow made Tony feel claustrophobic, the four walls feeling like a prison, the faint light of lampposts coming in through the few small windows that broke up the cell walls. An uncomfortable heat pushed closer against him, wrapping itself tight to him. Soft red hair trailed over his skin, sending waves of goose bumps across his body's surface, an unconscious reaction that confused Tony further. Pepper looked up at him through heavy lids, a small sleepy and shy smile forming on her face as her eyes scanned him lustfully.

"Oh Tony, you surpassed yourself tonight, you really did. So good." Pepper spoke reminiscently, images of Tony's performance running through her mind like a personal movie, as she slowly worked her way up to bring herself face to face with him. "Well done Mr Stark," she placed a small kiss on Tony's silent unmoving lips, as she spoke her next words nestling into the crook of his neck, "It was magical, I love you Tony."

Pepper's words were light hearted, but they had weight behind them, a weight that carried potential energy and potential problems that scared the scientific brain of Tony Stark.

"Pepper, no!" Tony uttered quickly, his voice fluctuating as he kept the volume of his voice in cheek. He removing himself from her grip and standing quickly, and began grabbing at any clothing that looked to be his. "You know the rules Doll, we have an agreement, nothing more." His words were cold and his weak attempt at his blunt humorous observation was abysmal.

"That's a rich line coming from you Stark. What happened to 'Rules are meant to be broken' or 'follow your heart', what happened to that side of the Tony I know?" The words lashed deep into Tony, burning into him as he pulled his top over his head, taking long strides toward the door as Pepper began to follow him closely.

"I left him Tony. I left Hogan. We have a chance now Tony, I think I love you!" He stopped in the door of Peppers apartment, head swimming as her words filled his mind, her happy pleading words.

"We never had a chance, Pepper, I thought you knew that. You don't love me; you love the idea of me. " A line befitting of many women who kept his company.

"I do Tony, I know you better than anyone else does, and I know I have feeling for you, and you have feeling for me too. What's wrong with you Stark? You're changed!" Tony felt cold inside. He had not changed, just facing the inevitable truth buried deep inside him, and it hurt.

The door swung shut behind him as he made his way from the apartment, stating coldly, "You just don't get it."

* * *

**Steve Rogers:**

"It's as simple as that!"

"Simple as that!?" Steve repeated Fury's words, a tone of confusion tainting his voice as he thought through the request made to him. His modest sized apartment suddenly felt small and uncomfortable with Fury standing at its very centre, the walls began to gravitate inward, pushing the two men closer, and the awkward tension became palpable in the room.

"Yes," Fury stated forcefully. "It makes perfect sense Rogers. Captain America is the embodiment of America itself, and the family's under the flags protection, Captain America's protection. So it would make perfect sense for you to be seen out and about dating Miss America, if you didn't start dating soon Rogers, people may start to talk!" Blood boiled in Steve's veins at the commanders implied homophobic words as they coursed through his head. '_Let them talk, there's nothing wrong with being that way… is there?' _Steve doubted himself and his views momentarily, '_But America is meant to be the land of the free, where people are free to be themselves'_, and he believed that, heart and soul, even if he couldn't come to terms with it, himself.

"I'm not sure that I like the Idea of this…" Steve began, but was cut of quickly by a disapproving Fury. He raised a hand to silence Steve.

"I am only going to say this once more Rogers so listen well. You are going to date the woman tonight, the papers will see you and that '_Captain'_, is a direct order." The words struck Steve hard; a soldier must follow orders, even if it was against what felt natural and right to the soldier, even if what the soldier felt was hated be most. He did not want _Miss _America, but how could the judgmental Fury understand such a thing when Steve himself did not understand how he felt.

"Director Fury, I just don't think I'm right for this…"

Again Steve was interrupted by Fury making his was toward the door at speed ordering behind his shoulder at Steve, "The car will be here 19 hundred, and you will be ready."

"You just don't get it…" Was all Steve could muster as the Commander left his apartment, and the door slammed shut on Steve's life as he knew it.

...

For the first time that day he felt free, the wind pushing hard against him as his motor bike raced through the labyrinth of lanes and roads, and Steve felt free. He drove for hours, heading in no conscious direction as he sped through the streets; he wanted to hide, to go where no one could find him, no matter how hard they tried. Hide from Fury, to hide from himself.

The bright light of the lettering twigged something in Steve, an unconscious knowing. '**S-T-A-R-K**'. Steve found himself looking up at 'Stark Tower', home to billionaire playboy scientist Tony Stark, Iron man, and team mate. Who had better ability to hide him than Tony? When Stark didn't want to be found, he stayed that way.

His hand fumbled slightly as he again slammed his finger into the square button of the intercom. A quite buzzing sound could be heard, detected by Steve's improved hearing, emitting all over stark tower, Steve know tony was in.

"Please Tony." Steve begged into the metal box, "Please Tony... I need your help." The box remained quiet for a moment as Steve turned to leave. He stopped suddenly; a surprised happiness welled in him as he heard Tony's voice.

"And what would the great '_Captain America' _ever need from me." Tony's words were cold, but a hint of compassion could be detected in Starks voice, even through the act. He was happy Steve was there, even if he would not admit it.

"I need to hide. Please Tony… if anyone can, its you." The words lifted Tony, a sense of self-satisfaction filled him hearing Steve Rogers pleading words.

"Join the club." A small click and a buzz signalled the way to safety for Steve was open. He pushed the door quickly and made for the open awaiting elevator sent to fetch him by Tony. Relief washed over Steve.

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Hello! You made it here alright then, good good! So this was the first chapter of "You just don't get it." And there will be more to come soon! As warned in the story information summery, this is a 'Stony' fanfiction and is rated M for the Steve/Tony loving yet to come! And there may be a little Thorki too, because I am a weak willed addict! So thank you to all the people who have read this chapter, don't forget to Review and alert, I love to hear what you think and if you alert, it means I will speed up in updates and you will know when their out, win win don't you think!?_

_This is my first Avengers Fanfic so it would be nice if you did review and tell me if the characters were too off or you just didn't like, I need to learn from my mistakes! And as we all know I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters! Thanks again! xoxo _


	2. Chapter 2

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 2-

**Tony Stark:**

His head spun and buzzed as he brought the bottle to his lips, glasses and tumblers long forgotten, and took a long large swig, the alcohol numbing the feeling of fire as it was sloshed back down his throat, but not numbing the feelings inside him.

The buzzing grew louder around him and voices spoke around him, taunting him in his weak state. The powerful Tony Stark, billionaire and liver of the high life, brought down into this state by a few mere words, words that before would have been easy to say, been and felt right to say. He had loved Pepper once, before Hogan and before his own turmoil that is, why would it be so hard to do it again.

Fair's fair, they had an arrangement, a contract, Pepper is a keen business woman, and she knows better than most that you keep to the rules. They had a connection, and it was okay to act on their impulses, but never must Hogan know or the press, and those three words were to be never mentioned, _"I love you." _Sickening.

Tony gave her what she wanted, as much as she loved Hogan, he was a weaker man who couldn't satisfy her like Tony could, but Hogan did and could love. Pepper just as much gave Tony what he wanted, a distraction. An almost live in screw who took his mind from what he really wanted inside, the dark secret of Tony Stark, buried in a shallow grave of sex driven testosterone, a thick layer of cold denial cementing it in its place out of the warm light of the sun. But his world inside had shunted, the cracks were appearing and the foundations were weak, no amount of denial could stop his feeling surfacing, it was inevitable.

It took a few moments for his mind to stop spinning and focus enough for him to hear the familiar voice ghosting and echoing in the room aloud. "Please Tony. Please Tony… I need your help." Steve's pleading words sunk into him, a longing for company filled Tony, and a want to help Steve pooled in his stomach.

"And what would the great '_Captain America' _ever need from me." His own words shocked him, a reflection of his inner thoughts and confusion. He wanted Steve to comfort him, but he couldn't have what he wanted, the world would reject him. Plain and simple.

"I need to hide. Please Tony… if anyone can, it's you." Steve's longing words made Tony want to make everything better, to be the hero, the hero without the mask.

How could Tony deny Steve refuge when he himself know what it felt like to want to run and hide like he had done so many times before. How could he deny Steve when he himself was hiding at that very moment? He could not deny Steve.

"Join the club."

* * *

**Steve Rogers:**

"Your motor vehicle is now safely stowed in the private lower garage parking level, Captain Rogers, no one will know of your presence. May I be of any more assistance at this time?"

"No, thank you Jarvis, that will be all." Steve answered quickly, unsure of how to communicate properly with the confusing computer or covey his appreciation of its actions. His voice rebounded from the curved walls of the elevator and lights indicating each floor flashed by without much notice from the soldier deep in thought. How was he going to explain this to Tony? Would he understand and do for him what he wanted? Was this a terrible idea coming here?

Before Steve's train of thought continued he was interrupted by Jarvis and the sound not unlike a hiss, as the shiny metal doors of the elevator slid open with ease. "Very well Sir, Mr stark is located in the master suite, straight ahead fourth door on the left."

Steve took several steps into the long hallway lined with doors and turned to face the elevator, "Thank yo-…" He began to try and thank Jarvis once again for all his help, but was interrupted before he could finish as he looked around, not quite knowing at what part of the house to aim his gratitude toward.

"You are very welcome Captain Rogers, it was my pleasure." The politeness of the machine, where ever it was located, reminded him of his own time, where people were always polite and gracious. A knot twisted inside him thinking of the fact that he was no longer in his own time. No longer in a place where people were polite and up front with you most of the time, and you knew where you stood with them. But in this foreign time he was in, it was far from what he was used to, he was lucky to even get a courtesy nod of apology if someone walked into him in the street.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his overcrowded mind, so much had been put there already, and he could almost feel the blockade in the back of his mind. So many things important to Steve and his life had been pushed there, in hope he would never have to face them, but he knew sooner or later he would have to decide on the one question in his mined tied to so many others, "_Out or In?"_

His footsteps reverberated around the hallway as he made his way to find Tony, the one person he thought could give him sanctuary till he had sorted his mind and was able to function properly in the world. Steve counted the doors as he went, one, two, three and four. When he reached the fourth door his eyes fell upon Tony as he looked on from the open doorway. Another knot pulled tight in Steve, and his stomach churned at the sight before him.

A blurry eyed Tony looked up at Steve as he wiped his mouth clean from the remains of Whisky and vomit and began to try and stand among the many glass bottles around him, trying not to trip over one or standing in the pool of sick.

Steve's reactions were on form as he lunged forward into the room, catching Tony as he fell and lowering him slowly to the floor again. Tony looked up at Steve, dark burning brown eyes locking with pools of pure baby blue orbs. The gratitude in Tony's eyes spoke without words as Steve repositioned him on his side.

"What on earth are you doing Stark? Do you know what damage you could have done to yourself?...Tony can you hear me?" Steve's words were burdened with worry and concern, a wave of both relief and anger at Tony followed as he finally answered.

"I'm hiding. You just don't get it." Tony answered quickly and bluntly, an echo of Fury's words lodged into his head once again as he began to rub small circles into his back, soothing Tony but also causing an ache and pain in both his head and heart. The touch that Tony felt was so pure and innocent, caring and thoughtful that it made him feel safe also made him twist in him, the touch had come from a man. Every part of him screamed at him that is was wrong for him to feel comfort from Steve's touch, a man's touch. Yet the part of him buried deep inside, under the many layers of denial began to stir, and awaken, how could something so wrong feel so right?

* * *

**Authors notes:**_Hello again! Firstly I'm sorry for any typo's that slip through the net! So, this seemed a good place to break for the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and this as you can see, may just be the start of a chain of events leading to 'Stony'! __I thought because of all who put me on alert and onto their lists I would make the alert useful and post this one on the same day! I can't believe the response from you wonderful people just in the few short hours this has been up! You are all truly wonderful! As always I don't own the Avengers, but if I did, do you really think they would be allowed out of the love dungeon? _

_So please keep reading, keep alerting and remember to review! If you don't like something or love something in fact, let me know! And I do like to make sure I reply or thank each and every person who does personally! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 3-

**Tony Stark:**

Tony's eyes snapped open as metallic bangs and clangs filled the room, his panicked eyes darted around the room for the source of the noise as he thrashed with the covers in his dazed state. Tony's heart sank when his eyes fell upon the discarded cloths scattered around the room, a familiar sight to the playboy, for a playboy in fact. His mind looked back, searched for a scrap of helpful information he could remember of the night before, it was all blurry, confusing and unclear.

Steve. Steve had been here, with him. His stomach knotted tight. He could remember Steve holding him, touching him, caring for him, how right it had felt but been so wrong. Head spinning Tony edged to the end of the large bed and pushed himself out from under the covers. Cold air met his semi naked body, he had no idea how he got into the bed or how he lost his cloths, shockwaves surging down his body and reinforcing frightful suspicions in his mind, could he have fucked Steve Rogers? Had that part of him set itself free when he was at his weakest?

Again a metallic sound of bangs and clangs filled the air. Tony stumbled quickly out the door and down the long corridor, noting a pair of shoes paired neatly by the door with cloths too big and too old fashioned looking, folded neatly next to them. Steve was defiantly in his house and had no cloths.

Tony followed the sounds down the hall till he reached the kitchen and paused before pushed the door open, slightly afraid of what he might find. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes took in the sight of the back of Steve's dishevelled blond bed hair as he crouched down quickly on the floor, trying manically to recover several pots, saucepans and dishes from the floor, a warm red blush filled his cheeks and Tony felt warm inside.

"I hope from all this noise that it means you made coffee?" Tony joked groggily, a grin spreading across his face as the blond jumped, sending the pots in his hands flying again. He looked around the mess of the kitchen and a smile followed as he was a small pile of broken china and glass hidden in the sink. Tony's eyes then lower to take in all they could of Steve, all worry lost momentary as he saw the cute blushing Steve pulling tighter at the drawstring of Tony's own white fluffy dressing gown Steve had on, trying to remain descent and covered.

"I tried," Steve began nervously as Tony's eyes fell on the pot of steaming mud sitting on the island counter top in the middle of the messy kitchen. Tony's stomach twisted at the sight, "It was the coffee machine Tony… it… it just… well… I promise to pay for anything I have broken Tony. I'm sorry, I just thought… after the state you were in last night you could do with it, and you know the problem I have around gadgets." Tony felt a twinge of affection toward Steve as he stumbled over his explanation nervously, his face glowed red, so innocent and so easily worried it made Tony feel weak at the knees.

Tony shook the absurd thoughts from his mind quickly, pushing them away like disgusting abominations of thought. He looked down upon Steve who had grown quite, the blue eyes snapped away quickly from Tony, a blush growing darker in his face._ 'Embarassment?' _Tony thought, pondering over Steve's reaction. Tony was almost sure of one thing, he could never have let that side of him free on Steve, he was too innocent, it would have felt wrong no matter how much alcohol he consumed. But what if he had wanted it, what if he had wanted Steve? That would change things.

Worry continued to lift as Steve stood quickly and sheepishly before continuing, "I hope you don't mind my borrowing this Tony," He stated as he looked down at the white dressing gown around him, pulling it closer still, "Just after you threw up on us both I needed something to wear, you were in the bed so I didn't think you would be needing it, I hope that's okay?"

Waves of relief crashed over tony, Steve had undressed Tony because he vomited on them both, not because of sex. _'I threw up over Captain America!?'_ The thought brought a blush to Tony's own cheeks, embarrassment filling him, he could smell it hanging in the air and felt terrible for Steve. "Ohhh, Steve I'm sorry, let me pay to have them cleaned. And you can keep the robe, least I can do." The bashfulness and embarrassment in Tony's voice amused Steve, much to Tony's horror.

"If it helps, I made you a full English… to… um… help the hangover pass…" Steve trailed of as he gestured to the mounded plate a small smile growing in his face. Further embarrassment swelled in Tony at Steve's caring action and trying to smooth over the problems to help him, the Captain looking after people, shocker.

* * *

**Steve Rogers:**

The clang rippled through Steve, panic growing with the heat in his face. He looked over the scattered kitchen utensils over the floor, searching out for any other broken items totting it up in his head as he went, "_Three pates, a cup, one dented pan and a glass. Things could be worse. And the coffee maker doesn't count, it had it coming._"

Steve knelt down beside the various pots and pans for the fourth time that morning and began stacking them in his arm again. "I hope from all this noise that it means you made coffee?" Steve's heart stopped and jumped as the pots and pans scattered again clanging as they slid and span over the stone floor.

Looking round to look at Tony, Steve felt a lump in his throat. Tony stood above him, his tan skin shiny with a light sheen of sweat over his exposed toned lean body. The lump in his throat grew as he felt a warmth coil in his stomach, working its way lower with every pump of his heart as blood began to flow south. _'Calm Steve, calm. This is no way for Captain America to behave!'_ He repeated it in his head over and over as he pulled his borrowed dressing gown around him to hide his awakening length as he snapped his head away from Tony quickly and over to the coffee pot on the table. He tried to concentrate on the question and answer, not the asker of the question or what he was not wearing.

"I tried," Steve paused and watched the look on Tony's face as it twisted at the sight of the 'coffee', heat again rising in his cheeks, "It was the coffee machine Tony… it… it just… well… I promise to pay for anything I have broken Tony. I'm sorry, I just thought… after the state you were in last night you could do with it, and you know the problem I have around gadgets."

The fight with the coffee maker had been one of epic proportions, when it came to kitchen machinery that is, and Steve felt awful for it, but it had eventually almost done its job in making a drinkable coffee paste, but it was the thought that counted. Steve hoped Tony saw that he had tried.

Steve looked up to a quite Tony, whose eyes still looked over the mess, his own eyes began to once again take in all they could of Tony, Steve was too far in front of himself this time to stop, he was engrossed. Steve's eyes lingered over the small rounded muscles of Tony's lower stomach; his eyes followed the small dark trail of hair to Tony's waist band, Steve's mouth grew dry as he looked.

A shift in Tony's posture as he looked down on Steve, made his blue eyes snap up to meet Tony's smouldering brow orbs, quickly he turned away from Tony, his face alight as all available blood drained from his extremity's and into his face. He was sure Tony had seen him looking, how could he not of. _'Stupid Steve! No way for Captain America to act!' _Steve reiterated inside his head again, _'Captain America is meant to look at people like 'Miss America' not Tony Stark! MISS not MR!' _The words echoed in his head causing a feeling of shame and longing.

Eye's burned all over Steve as he felt Tony looking at him, he had to explain to some degree why he was wearing his cloths while he stood cold in his underwear, he owed him that. Steve stood slowly, legs shaky. "I hope you don't mind my borrowing this Tony, just after you threw up on us both, I needed something to wear, you were in the bed so I didn't think you would be needing it, I hope that's okay?" The smell of vomit was still strong in the air, they both smelled strongly of it and it burned at Steve's nose, but he had been around worse and knew how to act, he did not want to embarrass Tony more, he was a guest of Tony's and he was already as red as Steve felt he too was.

"Ohhh, Steve I'm sorry, let me pay to have them cleaned. And you can keep the robe, least I can do." This was a side of Tony, Steve had never seen. It was caring and worried, far from the public image of 'Tony Stark, Ironman' that he portrayed to the world, but still he tried to play it nonchalant. His walls were falling down, Steve could see glimpses of the real Tony and he was hooked, he wanted more.

"If it helps, I made you a full English… to… um… to help the hangover pass…" The words hardly came out of his mouth before Steve felt bad about saying them; add salt to the wound, that's going to help, but he felt a smile forming on his face as Tony begins to smile too.

"A full English made by Captain America, I'm sure that's close to treason, blasphemy at the least. Dangerous ground Rogers, dangerous ground." Tony joked, shrugging off the words like an expert, as he crossed the room and plonking himself roughly down into the chair opposite the overstuffed plate.

Steve felt sheepish and a little taken aback by Tony's words as he settled himself in the chair, this was a complete turnaround from Tony last night, Steve was suddenly much more happy about the fact alcohol no longer affected him.

Tony looked up at Steve, looking him up and down in a confused way before announcing loudly, "Well sit down soldier, and bring a fork, there's no way I can handle this plate alone." He finished with a smile and bit down on a large piece of bacon, waving a slice of toast in Steve's general direction. _'Was this just a way for Tony to defuse awkward situation like he was known for or was this Tony being friendly?'_

"So tell me Steve, what brings you here to see the not so old or little me again?" But before Steve could answer to Tony's almost question, Tony put his hand up to stop him, "Jarvis, coffee would be good about now. No offence Steve, but as nice of you as it was, that's not coffee, is mud. Now continue!" Tony finished his sentence as he pushed the pot of muck away from him, and taking another big bite of bacon "But this Cap, is good, you can cook more often!"

The small laugh from Steve was enough to put another smile on Tony's face. "Okay, right. Where to start!" Steve began quietly, "But it's confusing, I'm not sure you'll get it."

* * *

**Authors notes: **_You beautiful, wonderful people! Thank you so much for every single Alert, Review or Favourite, it means so much! I think I have mailed each person I could, but it gets a little confusing! But if I haven't, don't be afraid to give me a swift kick by private message!_

_So this chapter may be a little naff or odd, but bare with it, its leading somewhere! You have to take rough with smooth at times! _

_ In this chapter I wanted to show the thoughts of both of them separately during the same event, two sides to every story! If it worked or not, no idea. (If you don't like it written like that then let me know! As a few chapters are planned to be like this, not too late to change!) And it was to show the relationship building subconsciously and the starts of a foundation to make a relationship possible as they come to terms with themselves and soon enough each other, no matter how hard they deny it! And see, Tony is already happy to have company! _

_If you liked let me know, if you didn't like let me know, and I am happy to answer any questions! And not every chapter will be as plain as this, if I get a good response like last time, then we may get our first sighting of Slash! So remember to review! Again, as always, the Avengers are all mine… in my mind that is, but I do not own them, nor was I their creator! And if spelling is off somewhere I do apologise! Thank you lovely people who I hope read all this! xoxo _


	4. Chapter 4

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 4-

***Warning**: _May Contain Slash_*

**Tony Stark:**

"Let me get this straight," Tony began, Steve almost wince at the words subconsciously, "You're hiding from Fury… because he wanted you to go on a date with Miss America? Are you sure you don't have some ice lodged in that head of yours Rogers? Have you seen her!" Tony trailed of as he saw another more distinct wince at his at his bad choice of words, joking was not going to help here.

"You just don't get it." Steve almost shouted at Tony, much to his surprise, as he stood quickly fumbling as he scooped empty plates and cutlery into his hands, turning his back on Tony, and deposited the dishes in the sink with a wet thud. The words hurt Tony more than he had first thought they could of, he wanted to understand, he wanted to help. It pained him also as he remembered that they were the same words he had used against Pepper, was this what if felt like to be pushed away? Has this what it felt like when someone you cared about brushed you off.

"I want to understand Steve, that's the point I want to know why you feel you need to hide." Tony stood up taking small even strides toward Steve. Lightly Tony put his hands on Steve's muscular shoulders and began to rub large circles into the tense muscles; a little taken aback by the fact Steve had not shrugged him off straight away when his hands came in contact with the perfectly built and firm shoulders.

A small wave of pleasure washed over Tony as Steve let out a small moan of pleasure and release as he relaxed into Tony's expert hands, the wave of pleasure had shocked Tony but he felt himself wanting more. He liked that he could get a reaction from the innocent Steve Rogers under his hands. "You can talk to me Steve." Tony half whispered to Steve, almost a subconscious effort not to spook him like a deer.

Steve turned to face Tony slowly, his face only inches from his own. "I physically can't Tony. It doesn't matter what _Miss _America looks like, I'm not interested. It would be another lie." Steve's warm breath danced across Tony's skin as he but specific emphasise on the key word in hope that Tony would come to the conclusion on his own, without Steve having to come right out and say it.

The words confused Tony slightly, what did Steve mean _'It doesn't matter what Miss America looks like. Another lie? Which lie had he been telling to start with…'_. Tony grew silent for a moment, looking deep into Steve's blue eyes as they darted between his own brown eyes and his lips, a deep blush spreading through his face. The silence fell in the room as everything fell into place in Tony's head. Steve liked men.

* * *

**Steve Rogers: **

The silence was killing him, what must Tony be thinking. Steve scanned Tony's face for a hint of understanding; his eyes fell upon Tony's moist lips and then snapped back up to look into his troubled and deep brown eyes. Heat filled Steve's cheeks as he thought over the question that would contribute to the outcome of the whole awkward situation, again he thought _'Out or in.'_

"Steve, are you saying…" Tony began but before he could finish Steve had finally decided, _'Out '. _Heat raged in Steve's face as he quickly closed the gap between himself and Tony, and placing one hand gently on his face, and kissed Tony.

Tony's lips were just as warm and moist as they looked. Steve wanted to simply show Tony what he meant; he was not ready to admit his orientation aloud to another person when he could hardly admit it to himself, but he liked the feel of Tony against him.

A pulse of excitement and shock jolted throughSteve as he felt something he had not expected, Tony was leaning into the kiss, his lips beginning to move against his own, the scratching of stubble against his face, raising goose bumps over his body. Tony was kissing him back.

"You too?" Was all Tony said when he broke the kiss, shock still racing through Steve's mind as he tried to decipher what had just been said through the thick cloud around him, _'did the mean Tony was gay too?' _Before Steve could continue on his train of thought, Tony leaned forward again, lacing a hand in blond hair as his expert lips once again met Steve's novice lips.

**Tony Stark:**

His heart thudded against his ears as his lips moved against Steve's, any chance to stop himself long gone. Steve's lips were warm and reluctant but Tony wanted more from them. He ran his tongue along Steve's soft and swollen bottom lip, pleading for entry.

Tony let out a small moan into Steve's mouth as his tongue entered through unsure and trembling lips. Again he moaned when his tongue met Steve's own hot moist tongue. Spurred on as their tongue's fought for dominance, Tony took a single step closer into Steve, their body's inches away, pushing him against the counter as his tongue dominated Steve's, earning a low moan of pleasure from Steve that excited him, he was savouring the sweat taste of Captain America, more moans pouring from them both.

The kiss felt to last hours before the need to breath took hold over them both as they broke away from each other's lips, Tony's hand putting Steve's forehead against his own as they panted for breath. Steve's breathing was deep and weak as if stunned, shuddering as Tony brought his other hand around and placing it on the small of his muscular back.

Silence was finally broken when Tony grabbed Steve by the wrist and began to lead him from the kitchen, pulling him through several doors and down the familiar hall, coming to a stop outside Tony's bedroom.

"Tony, I don't know what just happened, I'm sorry," Steve began, worry heavy in his voice, a look of pure shame tainting his beautiful features as Tony turned to look at him. Tony could see the dread in Steve's usually calm eyes, harsh dark waves in the still blue waters, guilt washing over Tony.

"Tony I don't think this is a good idea, it was one innocent kiss. You're forgetting who I am Tony, I don't just go jumping into bed with someone as easy as that!" Steve's words hurt Tony, but that was how Steve was brought up, he was from a time of courting and chivalry, he could not just drop what he thought along with his trousers.

He liked Steve, he saw that now; he could see himself with Steve because their relationship would finally not be a lie, he could be happy, but if he wanted something with Steve he would have to take it at a slower pace for Steve's sake and his own. "Slow, I get it Captain, that's if you wanted something at all between us, but don't flatter yourself so quickly. Frankly, we both smell and taste of vomit, and that needs to be sorted, ASAP." Tony finished bluntly; pointing a bright red Steve toward the direction of the bathroom, adding happily, "Clean towels in the cupboard, and I think there's a new toothbrush in the cabinet too."

Steve took a few small steps forward tripping on his own feet in embarrassment before turning to face Tony, "Thanks, Tony. And… and I do want something … if you do too, that is. I guess you really do get it."

"More than you know." Tony admitted quickly and thoughtfully before placing a small kiss on the soft crimson blushed cheek of Steve, and leaving to give him his privacy.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **_Come on, deny it, you were a little disheartened when you read '__**May **__contain slash' weren't you.__But I hope I did not disappoint, but I am never too keen for them to rush into it, it makes when it finally happens that much less special and exciting, plus would Steve really jump the gun like that? And what did you guys think about the fact Steve made the first move? But there will be more slash to come now that they have a feelings brewing. (Another reason to alert and review!) _

_Thanks again guys for all the reviews, alert and favourites, it means so much! And I was shocked to find that after only two and a half days, I had a readership of over two hundred people! You guys are the best and I thank you all so much! There is much love in my heart for you all! I'm guessing this means that you want me to keep writing!?_

_As always sorry for any typo's that slip through and remember to review as I love to hear what you all have to say, positive or negative, and I am welcome to suggestions! Keep the alerts coming as there are plenty of chapters yet to come! (That's if you want more that is, I will not force it upon you!) I also make sure to thank everyone I can, but it does get confusing so bare with me if you have not had a thank you yet, it's on its way!_

_I do not own the Avengers nor do I own its characters… I tried once, but boy can Steve Rogers run fast when you run at him with handcuffs! _

_Much love as always wonderful people! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 5-

***Warning: **_Most likely to contain slash and smut_*

**Tony Stark:**

'_Mind numbing dribble'_, was all that came to Tony's mind as he flipped through the TV channels, musing pitifully to himself as spoke his mind aloud, "Over two hundred channels on this bloody thing and the most entertaining thing here is the main menu." Tony threw the remote backwards over his head as he exhaled loudly and keeled over sideways onto the sofa with a flop.

Something was wrong, Tony could feel it, something had happened, or not happened to be precise. The remote should have landed by now, most likely in pieces! No, nothing, no sound at all. Tony was not alone in the room.

Turning slowly, Tony jumped up from the sofa in surprise, waves of relief and shock crashing over him, "Did you just throw this at me Tony? Because I can just come back later?" Steve trailed of, a smile plastered wide on his face as he gestured toward the door with the unscathed TV remote firmly in hand, taking a mocking step in the exits direction.

"Good job Rogers, trying to kill me now are we? And here I was thinking we were trying to kill the people trying to kill us. Started batting for yet another team today have we?" Tony asked, trying to joke off his reaction to the small fight, feeling embarrassed to have seemed weak in front of a potential love interest.

"Not killing them Tony, just stopping them, and I admit accidents happen." Steve's smile began to fade, confusion clouding his face as he thought threw his own answer. It took a few moments before Steve continued his sentence more cheerfully, "And as you well know, the team gained two new players today Tony, both supplying bats and balls!"

"And a passion for wood!" Tony chimed in happily, a smile spread over his face from ear to ear as Steve's coloured cheeks grew in intensity, a belly laugh escaping him as he once again flopped down on the couch.

"Hear, none of that my lad. We need to talk before you get all smutty with me!" The words spilled from Steve's mouth before he could think them through as a deeper blush formed in his cheeks, closing the gap between himself and Tony.

"You're such an old man Steve! Lighten up, it was only a joke! Now what do you want to talk about!?" Tony finished his sentence quickly and pulled Steve down onto the sofa in the space beside him.

"What's happening between us Tony? Where is this going?" Steve's words surprised Tony, he had not expected them at all, but he was prepared to answer honestly, no more lies.

"I want to go where ever you want with this Steve; I'm not going to push you into anything." Tony felt odd saying the words, never had he been in a position where he had to make someone come to him, normally people threw themselves at his feet.

"I would like to have a go at us Tony, I really would, put are you sure this is what _you_ want? Am, _I _want you really want. I mean, you're a world renowned playboy Tony, a notorious womanizer!" Steve's words of doubt hurt Tony, but he knew the saying, '_you can't teach an old dog new tricks'_, but now was different, it felt like nothing else he knew. How could he want anything but what made him feel as good as this, as good as he felt with Steve.

"A cover Steve, that's all any of them were! A way for me to hide and deny the truth for longer in hope I would believe the lie the more I told it, the more I tried to live it, the more I would believe. But it wouldn't go away Steve, it stayed with me, never going away like a constant reminder… I like men, I like you Steve. I want to have a go at us too! Let's at least try Steve, I can't ask anymore of you than that! "

The raw emotions had rattled through Tony as he expressed himself, the real Tony Stark. "So where does that leave us then, what are we to each other? Lovers?" Steve's words once again cut deep into Tony as he looked at him in confusion and suspicion. What did Steve really think of him? Did he just see him as a person who wanted sex and no connection, no relationship or emotion?

"No Steve, not lovers; partners, companions… boyfriends?" Tony felt a blush of his own burning in his cheeks as the words escaped his mouth. His heart beating loud in his head, not more than two days ago he had been afraid and scared of relationships but now here he was, committing himself, and more importantly, to a man, not any man, Steve Rogers. Tony swallowed hard as a worrying though raced through his mind, 'What_ if Steve said no?'_

Tony's heart rare climbed, thumping hard against his ear drums as he looked up to see Steve's answer. His eyes met heavy lidded blue orbs looking right into his own brown eyes, a look of amazement on Steve's face. What felt like hours passed before Steve leaned in and placed a small tender kiss on Tony's lips, "I take that as a yes then Cap?"

Before Steve could answer in words, Tony took actions into his own hands, pulling Steve flush against him, moaning lightly as Steve placed a muscular thigh on either side of his frame. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt Steve's hands glide across his clothed chest, a finger tracing the rim of the Arc Reactor as he knotted his fingers in Steve's thick blond hair, pulling him down into an intense kiss, his tongue swirling against Steve's, the sweet and minty taste of his mouth dancing across Tony's tongue.

All seemed right as Steve lowered his muscular chest to rest against Tony's, their little world's righting themselves as they knitted together as one, and in that moment all was well.

"Incoming transmission wavelength detected, Director Fury for you Mr Stark, would you like to except the call or decline and divert the call from the tower ?" Jarvis's words shattered their world instantaneously as they rang out in the space, causing Steve to convulse and shake nervously against Tony.

Steve's reaction stirred something deep inside him, he wanted to protect Steve from what he feared, and he must be scared to have a reaction like this. He had to protect what he cared for. "Divert, no one must know were here Jarvis, do you understand, no one."

"Very good, Mr Stark. Understood. "

* * *

**Authers Notes: **_Firstly I will start by saying, I know this chapter contained nothing much from Steve's point of view and that is because the next chapter will be mostly completely Steve (and will contain a Steve hand solo), and I will tell you why later on down the page and I advise you read the lot! Thank you all again for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and message! I love all of you for them and am very grateful for them, keep them coming! And I have got to wondering about you all, my readership of over 230 are we mostly a female audience, are there many men Stony fans out there, give us a sign! _

_Again Sorry for spelling errors! As always, The Avengers is not my story, nor are the characters it contains, But I would happily rugby tackle anyone who tried to take them away from me, while wearing a suit covered in stinging nettles! _

_Well what are we all thinking? Not much slash yet I know, but that is because of the opportunity I give all you lovely people now! I thought as a thank you for all your kindness toward me and this story I would let you all have a chance at actively influencing chapter 7 and thus the full slash that the chapter contains! I am below going to list options and all you have to do is chose one and message me with the number and letter of the option you like, the most voted for option shall become chapter 7. Got it? Good!_

_Select a number and a letter under it and private message it to me! We will see what happens, thank you all for coming with me this far, may our journey together continue a little longer! _

_1)Go into Hiding, result of a woman scorn, Pepper Potts;_

_ a)London England_

_ b)Switzerland_

_2)Go into Hiding, result of an angry Fury._

_ a)London England_

_ b)Switzerland_

_You have Till Monday evening; there will be a short Steve chapter in-between times (chapter 6) so get voting! (Let's hope this works!) xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 5-

***Warning: **_Most likely to contain warmth and fluffiness, with a chance of slashy filth_*

**Steve Rogers:**

"Divert, no one must know we're here Jarvis, do you understand, no one." Tony's commanding words filled Steve with joy. Tony was looking after him, and he was keeping him safe. Everything Tony had said to him became more believable in that moment, if Tony was true to his word about keeping him hidden from Fury, then he was being truthful about their relationship and that he really did want it to become something.

But even with Tony's words, Steve still felt a scared sickness rising in him. A dread filling him and smashing down everything he cared for in that moment. But Tony was his salvation. Tony was the reason he had not broken down, Tony was the only thing holding him together. A beacon of hope and safety in the darkness that surrounded him.

Jarvis's words backed up the feeling of safety Steve was experiencing, "Very good, Mr Stark. Understood. " He was safe, for now. But how could it last, and that played on his mind.

Looking up through watery eyes, Steve's met Tony's deep and caring brown eyes as they burned into his, "Shhh, baby blue, you're are alright, I got you. You're safe here." Tony finished his words as he pulled Steve tight against him. Steve was shocked to feel tears falling, sliding down his face, vibrations engulfing him as he shook. "I will never let anyone get to you Steve," Tony spoke his words against the top of Steve's, calming him further with every word that left his mouth, lightly kissing Steve's forehead as he broke for air.

"I lov-…" Tony stopped abruptly, looking deeply into Steve's eyes. _'Say it,'_ Steve thought loudly, _'Say it before I have to.' _Tony continued slowly, edging the words out as if scared of the reaction. "Steve, I think… I… I love you." Tony paused for a moment, _'please don't there be a but…' _Was all Steve could think in that moment as numbness spread through him. "I know it's fast Steve, I just have never felt this way about someone before, I 'v never let myself feel like this. I understand that you might not feel the same way now, or want not want to say it back, it's just…"

Before Tony could continue in his babbling, Steve pushed his lips upon Tony's; a shocking feeling of want and desire like nothing he had known, filled him, raging in him. "Oh shut up Stark, do you know how long I have waited for someone to say those words?" Steve kissed Tony's surprised smile and let out a small laugh, "I think I love you too."

Tony pulled Steve tight against him, snuggling down into Steve's golden, sweet smelling hair, Tony's hot breath over Steve's his skin sent goose bumps rising over his body, and the hairs on his neck to prick.

...

Hours seemed to pass as Steve and Tony lay intertwined on the sofa in a comfortable silence. Steve felt safe in Tony's arms and couldn't think of a better place in the entire world to be, with his head over Tony's heart and safe.

The silence broke when Tony finally spoke again, "If you're going to be hiding here Rogers, you will need your own cloths. As cute as you look in mine, you're stretching them all out with your rippling man muscle." Steve was taken aback, he had expected something deep and thoughtful, but it didn't stop him from letting out a belly laugh into Tony's neck, taking in his masculine scent.

"I think your right, and underwear too would be good." Steve chipped in as he tried to stand up and smooth the borrowed cloths.

"What do you mean Rogers? Are you saying you're not wearing any?" Tony finished his questioning accusation as he once again pulled him down on top of him by the belt loops, with a small playfully growl. "So Captain America's not a fan of going commando? I find that shocking and amusing!" As Tony spoke he let his hands run his lustfully over Steve's torso, a nervous unknowing lust filling Steve too as he felt Tony's trailing hands stop at the small of his back and a few fingers sliding under the waist band of the borrowed slacks. "I love a commando guy." Tony trailed off as he traced small circles on the new found skin, waves of pleasure confusing and disorientating Steve.

Steve stood quickly, away from Tony's grabbing hands, and turning almost completely away from Tony to keep his engorged self, hidden, heat filling his cheeks again.

He thought to himself madly, 'Too_ quick, makes him wait Steve. Self-control, discipline. You have plenty of time after you pick up your thing, just get it out of the way.'_ Gaining control of himself again, Steve shot a quick, well played joke at Tony, "It's a shame that I didn't train as a commando then isn't it Stark." As he made his way out the door, heading for the elevator, _'The quicker I get my cloth's, the quicker I can be back here in Tony's arms'_, was about all he could say to make himself keep walking, leaving a disappointed Tony in his wake.

...

The heat of the water worked away at the knots in his shoulders as it fell from the shower head, deep knots that had formed from constantly looking over his shoulder, looking to see if he had been followed home or was about to be set upon, to be taken forcefully away from Tony and their potential life.

As his body relaxed in the steaming waters, a much needed relief to be away from watching eyes came over him.

Steve's mind was filled with images of Tony slowly, creeping their way in as the fought with them, trying to supress them, clear them to the far reaches of his mind.

Many images, some real, some a fantasy of what he wanted filled his mind, unable to fight them any longer; Tony beckoning to him with open arms, Tony in bed stroking the empty space beside him, Tony in the shower with him, again touching the small of his back and working his rough manly hands over him.

Steve's head began to feel light as the blood filling it drained rapidly, pooling lower and lower as his length began to enlarge, images of Tony running his hands over his wet body filling his mind, lust driving him, days of pent-up sexual tension and intimate contact breaking free from its usual restraints.

Taking his length in his hand, Steve shyly began to stroke himself, a small moan rattling in his throat, spurring him on. Wet skin sliding against wet skin as the warm water washed over him added to the moment as he worked himself, wanting nothing more to be with Tony.

Working his hand faster and faster, pure pleasure spreading through him, seeping into his mind as Tony's name began to slip from his mouth as the build-up to his climax began.

"Tony…. Ahhh… Tony…" All Steve could see as his vision clouded over black, was Tony. His body convulsed as he thrust into his fist, a small muted scream rattled in his throat as his climax shot through him, crippling him in pure pleasure, bracing himself on the tiled wall with one hand as his seed shot from his throbbing member and up the glass shower front.

Minuets passed as the clouding from his climax retreated and cleared, a feeling of pure guilt rising in him as the water fell over his skin. He never did things like that, he felt so ashamed of himself as he cleaned himself off again quickly under the forceful jet of water, exiting the shower and its warm touch, welcoming the cold air as a distraction.

He still felt wrong as he clothed himself again, shoving handfuls of what he could into his bag, unsure of how long he would be staying in Stark Tower, or how long he would be welcome there.

...

Pulling his bag through the elevator door, Steve called out to Tony in a happy joking way, but expressed his true feelings, happy to be back with Tony, "Sweetheart I'm home! I got practically everything I needed! Where are you? " No response could be heard from anywhere in the building. Steve's enhanced ears could hear movement, but again no answer, "Tony? Are you here? Tony… are you alright?"

Something in the Tower felt wrong, like something in the interior had changed, or there was a new object in the room, an unwelcome one at that. The only words that Steve could form next were simply, "What are you doing here?" as a familiar person walked casually from Tony's room, and toward him.

* * *

**Authors Notes (again): **_Well chapter 6 as promised, the ending is left open for your votes! And thank you, for all who have voted, they will be counted and put to good use in chapter 7! Who walks through the door and what happens next, is depended on you._

_Well as you see, a big revelation from Tony, and a hidden side to Steve! Anyone surprised or not happy or happy even, let me know! Any feedback is good feedback!_

_I tried to have the happy character and relationship building part of the story and still put in the dirty for all you lovely people! How did I do? It was my first real piece of rudeness! And sorry if there are any typo's or spelling errors, we cant all be perfect like Steve Rogers!_

_Again thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites and messages! It is really nice talking to my readers! And no I didn't come up with the Avenger or its characters, because frankly, they would never leave each other alone when in the bed, which would be all the time! Love you all! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 7-

***Warning: **_Most likely to contain a little slash and action, followed by a lot of slash of another kind! 'Wink Wink' But really it's a little graphic for making you all wait! Last chance to turn back now! And you better get a hot drink and settle in, this is a long chapter!_*

**Steve Rogers:**

"What are you doing here?" The naïve words rang out along the cold clinical corridor, a clicking of shoes ominous in the early morning darkness, the dim lights illuminating the figure as it approached in from the gloom, a knot pulling tight in Steve's stomach as it did so.

"Why I could ask you the same question, Captain Rogers." The smooth silky voice was as cold as the night air, each word carful and controlled as they were spoken. Pepper approached him slowly, snaking her way down the corridor like a snake would to her pray as it played its games with him. "I could ask, but I already know." Her eye's burned deep into him as she spoke.

Pepper's words confused him, his mind span as he questioned everything; _'what did she already know? About him hiding from Fury? That he had disobeyed a direct order from his Director? That he had dragged Tony into this with him? But why would any of that mater to her?' _The more he thought in the short second before he spoke, the more he confused himself and the more he became unsure of what he really did know.

"Miss Potts, I am not sure I know what you mean-" Before he could continue with his act of innocence she had interrupted him, venom coating her every twisted word thickly as she spoke, each word a piece in her weird game with him.

"Of course you do Mr Rogers, don't play dumb with me. I know about you and Tony, as does Furry, but the question is, did you know about me and Tony? Of course you did, but you will be forgiven Steve, in time. But Tony will pay, he loves me and he is mine."

The words she spoke were dark, Steve's stomach churned as he heard them, "Tony will pay? Pepper, where is Tony?" The words he repeated tripped over his lips as he spoke them, fear and guilt welling in him as a quizzical look crossed her face.

Steve watched Pepper's weight shifted from stiletto clad foot to stiletto clad foot as she leaned casually against the cream wall, a small wicked smile spreading across her lips; her eye's narrowing as they focused on Steve. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with Mr Roger's, he loves me, and I will deal with any relationship problems he may cause." She flashed him a toothy smile as her lips once again curled at the edges, a feline like seductiveness about her, fully wasted on Steve as they both well knew.

Panic coursed through Steve's veins, crashing over him as Pepper's words lingered in his ears. Before he could think about what was happening, his body took full control and his feet began to move under him. Steve had taken several long strides down the corridor, his advanced speed on his side as he slipped past Pepper quickly before she turned on him like a snake before it struck.

The loud thud that filled the air was met by a small light hearted sadistic laugh as Steve hit the floor, pain flaring in Steve's body before dulling quickly and becoming numb, "I thought better of you Steve, I really did. I thought I made it clear that you mean nothing to Tony, nothing at all. You just don't get it."

Again the twisted words churned his stomach and his head swam franticly as he tried to push himself up from the floor. He hit the floor again, his muscles convulsed as the current flowed through him, and Pepper's finger once again squeezing the taser gun's trigger. "I didn't want it to come to this Mr Rogers's, we could have been friends, but you and Tony had to go and mess that up now didn't he, but you won't get in the way now."

Seconds became hours as Pepper's words sank into him, coldness spread through him like a disease as the thoughts of what her sadistic words might imply was lying in wait for him, rattled around his head at speed. Without thinking anymore Steve's soldier like flight or fight sense of mind sprang into action; he turned quickly to face Pepper, a fear of the unknown becoming too much to handle.

Her cold hard eye's staring down into his, a dark glaze coating them; the hurt and corrupted woman standing above him now was only but a shell of the Pepper Potts he had once known. And within that moment Steve became very aware of the effect Tony could have on people, yet still knew that he loved Tony and could never give him up.

Everything sped up in seconds, the world moving in a blur as a well-manicured fist made contact with Pepper's jaw, her eyes sliding shut as she keeled over quickly, narrowly missing Steve as her body fell to the hard floor with a light thud and low groan.

The same manicured hand reached down to help him up, curly red hair falling over the face of his saviour. "That was cutting it close if I do say so myself, are you alright Captain?"

"Natasha, I can't thank you enough! But how…" She raised her hand for silence, a friendly smile spreading across her face.

"No need to thank me, we're a team Rogers, we stick together no matter who or what stands in our way." Steve smiled, the feelings of acceptance, friendship and loyalty filling him with warmth. "Clint and I have been watching this place for hours. Well… since we got an angry call from Director Fury and we tracked you back here. Who knew Pepper could be that crazy? It's always the quite organised ones I find!" She joked as she gave Pepper a small swift kick with the tip of her black boot and Clint appeared from behind her and began to slip cable ties over Pepper's hands and feet, pulling them as tight as he could.

"Best we get the mad bitch out here quick!" Clint chuckled mostly to himself, "Roger's, how are you enjoying your holiday away?" Again Clint laughed to himself again as he lifted and positioned Pepper roughly over his shoulder with a small grunt.

"Catch ya again some other time Steve, my best to lover boy!" Clint added loudly with a wink as he propped Pepper up against the elevator wall with a smile and a small chuckle that Steve knew had to be a reaction from the burning heat he could feel in his cheeks as he raised a grateful hand in thanks.

"And all my love to you Clint my purest of flowers! Many thanks!" Shouted Tony happily mocking Clint and followed it with belly laugh from the other room as the shiny elevator door slid shut around a very un-amused Clint; it made Steve happy to know that Tony was okay and still in high spirits.

Steve felt safe for the moment, but he knew that Fury was still out there, and wanting to find him, _'Was he that mad that he sent two of the best skilled trackers and assassins in the world?' _The thought brought shivers down his spine.

**Tony Stark:**

"There you are baby blue! You took my sweet time!" Tony beamed up at Steve, looking into his worried blue eyes as he entered. "And Romanova, how nice of you come all this way to see me! Shame Clint had to go so quickly, we could have had a party!"

"I'm sorry to spoil the fun Stark, but this is a work call, not a social one. One more thing before I forget, Clint says 'sweet ride', and Fury too send's his regards." The ever chirpy Natasha was a direct contrast against the gloomy Steve now working to untie the knots from the robe binding Tony to his seat, both men swallowing hard at her last words regarding Fury.

As the rope fell lose from him, Tony lifted a hand to rest on Steve's soft warm cheek, the other following suit as he griped his head and lifted it, bringing them face to face.

"I love you Steve; no maybe's or but's about it, I love you Rogers!" A smile spreading across his lips and they crashed down against Steve's, a small moan of pleasure building in his throat and began played against Steve's lips.

Steve muttered against Tony's lips, "I love you." Leaning loser into the kiss, his lips parting lightly as Tony ran his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling every line and crease of the perfect lips, pleading desperately for entry as he finally slid his tongue into Steve's welcoming mouth.

The world stopped around them for a moment, all Tony could hear was his heart beating against his ear drums as manic blood pumped fast around him, the comforting feeling of the warm interior of Steve's mouth lulling him into a trance like state, angry he could not reach enough Steve to satisfy his craving.

Tony jumped violently as a hand came down hard on his shoulder, gripping him as was pulled up from his seat; a small whimper from Steve rang in his ear as their lips were cruelly ripped apart, a feeling of loss washed over him to have been disconnected from Steve. "Sorry to ruin the mod boys, but Fury is on the way, Pepper got to him before we could so you'd both better make yourselves scarce!"

Not another word had to be said, Tony was there for Steve, and he would protect his love from all that he feared. "Say no more!"

Autopilot took over Tony as he used his newly freed hands to neatly squeeze his cufflinks three times; a loud hiss rang out in air around him as several swirling metal circles surrounded him, cold metal pressing against his skin, encasing him within the suit of his design. The air was filled momentarily with clicks and the sounds of metal sliding into place and interlocking. The world went black as his helmet slid into place; he and the 'iron' suit were one again.

**Steve Rogers:**

No matter how many times he saw it, Steve was always amazed by the famous iron suit as it encased Tony; he looked on in awe as Iron man stood before him in all his glory.

"Steve beautiful, could you be a good super hero and take my computer tablet and put it down your top? Love you!" Tony's voice spoke to him, the robotic voice still recognisable as Tony to Steve. The request mystified Steve, out of everything Tony could want at a time like this, it would something fancy and technical.

Before Steve could ask the questions filling his mind, Tony placed a cold metal hand over his lips; the feeling of the cold metal against his lips sent a pleasurable shiver down his entire body. "I can explain! Pepper, with help no doubt, shut down Jarvis, and I have the back up on my tablet. From there I can boot him up, good enough for you Captain!?"

Steve felt a glow inside; did Tony already know him that well? It brought warmth up to his cheeks as he thought through it and bringing his hands up to prise the metal gauntlet from his lips. "But why down my shirt? How do you explain that one 'Iron Man'" Steve could not help the smile from forming on his face.

"You'll need your hands to hold on with! Unless you grew a third arm that I don't know about courtesy of that super serum, my dear 'Captain America'!? Thought not, hop to it sweet cheeks!" Steve swallowed hard, but did as told; tucking his shirt into his pants he slipped the cold glass tablet in against his warm skin.

"Natasha, you and Clint can borrow any car you like, just drive, okay? Jarvis and I will be in touch!" Steve watched as he gave a small nod mechanical nod in her direction.

"Right you are Stark, Clint will be more than over joyed, but any damage caused, not my fault, okay?" She half mocked with a small laugh before turning quickly and swooping out the door calling back lover her shoulder, "Go, get a move on, or face Fury's furry!", again she let out a small laugh.

"You heard the woman, grab hold tight!" Steve did as ordered, taking hold of the suit where possible with both hands, the metal arms of the suit coming up around him to pin him tight to its metal chest.

"One more thing Tony; you hurt Steve in any way, and I will personally hunt you down and make you pay, okay?" Natasha and her bouncing auburn locks were once again gone as quickly as they had reappeared, the words she spoke still ringing in the air long after her second departure.

...

_Hours passed as they flew, Steve held safely in the metal arms of Tony Stark, the North Atlantic Ocean passing under them at speed, the morning light growing stronger as they grew ever closer to their destination._

**Steve Rogers:**

When he woke Steve found his eyes were heavy and dry from the constant cold biting wind hitting them at force, kept shut tight by sleep, the desire to see where they were spurred Steve on as he fought against his heavy closed lids, his arms no good to him being pinned in place by the strong metal arms of the suit.

As his eyelids finally fluttered and opened Steve gasped quietly, the sight before him was like nothing he had seen before; the pink morning light danced and glittered back to his eyes from the snow that frosted and covered the fields, streets and buildings alike, it was truly beautiful, yet he had no idea where he was.

He watched for a time in complete awe; the buildings, fields and roads passing quickly under him, the morning travellers and commuters like moving models below him. The sounds of the world below travelled up into the air above; car horns, sirens, trains and the sounds of many birds all filled his ears along with the constant dull sound of the Suit's active thrusters as they flew.

"Morning, baby blue." Tony's voice was soft and gentle, the metallic and robotic voice sounded tired and slow.

"It's beautiful Tony, the world has changed so much since I was frozen, yet it's still just as beautiful!" The emotions pooled inside Steve, overflowing as cold tears were forced down his face at speed by the wind as they left his raw eyes.

"It is beautiful, just like you!" Tony answered simply, "Now, I said morning, or have you forgotten about me now!? And that's one compliment you owe me now!"

A small laugh escaped Steve as he turned to look at the helmet covering Tony's face, wanting nothing more than to see Tony in the flesh, to kiss him and thank him. "Sorry, good morning Tony, and you… um… you have a nice shiny helmet!" Steve tripped up over himself as he added, as loudly as he could over Tony's laughter, "Not like that! That came out wrong!"

"I get the gesture, you're off the hook!" Tony finished quickly pulling Steve tighter against him still.

A loud rhythmic chime sounded repeatedly as they passed a large snow covered clock face, so loud the chiming it shock the air around them, snow shaking free of the tower itself with each loud chime. "Big Ben! Great piece of architecture!" Tony began trailing off as he pulled them both up sharply into the sky and away from the oblivious people below. "We're in London Steve, an unusually snowy day in London England."

Few fast minutes passed before Steve's feet met hard floor again for the first time in hours; he was set down gently on a large empty top floor balcony, far from any prying eyes. The sounds around Steve were not unlike where he lived; cars and birds but other sounds could be heard; the last chimes of Big Ben, many horns and the metallic clink of Tony's boots as the suit touched down beside him, shortly followed by a hiss and many clinks as the iron suit began shedding itself from him, various metal arms taking each piece and reassembling it within one of many small stone out cove's in the balcony's back wall.

His legs like jelly, Steve tried to take a step toward Tony, wanting nothing but his touch after the cold exterior of the metal suit.

**Tony Stark:**

Steve's cold body fell against his; happily he took Steve in his arms, holding him tight against himself, warming him. Worry and dread filled Tony's mind for a brief moment but soon faded as he felt the cold hard surface of the tablet, in one piece, as it pressed against his stomach.

Carefully slipping a warm hand up Steve's shirt, he grasped as the cold edge of the glass tablet and taking it from its hiding place. Tony knuckles brushing briefly against the frozen cold chiseled abs of captain America who let out a small happy moan at the fleeting touch, the feeling of Steve's skin coupled with his involuntary moan sent waves of pleasure crashing through Tony.

Shaking the feelings off quickly, Tony got to work, there was a job to do, and after that he was free to have his fun. Swiftly he worked on the tablet, activating Jarvis's back up main frame.

Moments later Tony was joyed to be met by a familiar voice, "Welcome Mr Stark, how may I be of help? Captain Roger's, how nice to see you again." He let out a small laugh as he watched Steve look around nervously, giving a nod of acknowledgement toward where he thought Jarvis could see him do so.

"Nice to have you back buddy, now I need you to send for the other suits and I need Stark Tower on full lock down." Tony finished his sentence placing the tablet on an offered metal tray belonging to one of the many mechanic arms, and wrapping his own arms around the muscular waist of his love.

"Very good Sir; suits deployed and due for arrival in an hour and a half with thrusters moving at top speed. Lock down commencing imminently."

"And tap into the towers power grid Jarvis, and divert the reactors energy here for the safe house and to charge to suits when they arrive, you can handle that can't you Jarvis." Finishing his sentence, Tony burred himself into Steve's neck, breathing in his sent deeply. Steve let out a small moan into Tony's ear in response as he licked along his warming collar bone, the taste and feel of Steve making him smile as he began to nibble on Steve's neck.

Hope and Disappointment filled Tony as Steve pressed his hips back slowly, his pert firm ass barely making contact with Tony's growing length as he intertwined his soft hand into Tony's own rough one and then taking a step forward, toward the interior of the safe house and dragging Tony slowly behind him as he sulked.

"As much as I love you Tony, not on the balcony! Besides, there's snow out there and I'm cold as it is!" Steve said with a little shiver that warmed Tony.

"Fine, fine! Slow, I get it, but I deserve something, you're hard to carry over long distance!"

"Are you calling me heavy Mr Stark!?"

"Mr Stark is it now!?" Tony began as he raised an eyebrow accusingly toward Steve before continuing, "Not heavy… weighty maybe!...no!... In a nice, big hunk of man muscle kind of way?!" Tony saw the colour rising in Steve's cheeks, "I love you!?" He added quickly, squeezing Steve's hand, thankfully earning a small smile.

Tony winced as Steve moved quickly at him, fighting the reaction to flinch away. Tony hummed in appreciation as his trust paid off as he felt Steve's warm lips against his, soft and slow but with a fire, with want, desire and urgency.

"I get the gesture sweetheart, you're off the hook." Steve mused, echoing Tony's own words, as he broke the kiss.

Pulling Steve as close to him as Tony could he began to push there intertwined body's through the cold glass doors and they both emerged into the open plan space of the dark safe house apartment, the only furnishings in the big room being a single plain looking double bed, a simple metal clothes rack and a very plain desk which had sat upon it two monitors and a single lone computer tower.

"Very modest, I must say I'm a little surprised Tony!" Steve laughed a little into Tony's neck as he said it, causing a small moan to rise from Tony's throat.

"What did you expect from a safe house?" Tony retorted quickly as he slid a hand lower down Steve's muscular back, pushing them further into the centre of the big empty room. "But it's got the important things, and I have you here with me so what more could I ask for?" Tony almost purred as he saw the smile spread across Steve's face from his words.

The intense moment was broken for a split second as Tony picked up his courage, thinking loudly to himself 'Do it Tony, now or you might miss your chance!' as he pushed Steve's down hard on the bed.

Swallowing hard Tony looked down upon the sprawled out Steve before him, his mind swimming with so many thoughts and feelings. He wanted Steve, he wanted him entirely, and he wanted him now.

**Steve Rogers:**

Steve looked up at Tony through his lashes, not knowing what to say or do. He could see the look in Tony's eyes, a lust that he too felt; he wanted to feel Tony against him, close to him, closer to him than anyone before, but was he ready?

He watched in awe as Tony bent over him lightly, planting small kisses on his clothed body as he made his way up from his belly button all the way to his lips. Steve could feel Tony's warm breath fall across his face as he kissed at his neck; Tony's warm lips soothing the skin they touched after the sharp and pleasurable scratch of his stubble.

A small moan building in his throat Steve's back arched, putting himself closer to Tony as his rough hands began to run up the length of his body; his thumbs brushing over his hard sensitive nipples and coming to rest on Steve's wrists, and repositioning him so he was holding them in place over Steve's own head, the sense of losing control making Steve's head spin.

**Tony Stark:**

Feeling the pressure in his trousers building, Tony couldn't help himself as he began running his hands over Steve, watching in great pleasure as Steve squirmed under his touch, Tony fought back a loud moan as his thumbs brush over Steve's hard perfectly formed nipples, wanting nothing more than to but his lips to them as Steve once again squired taking in a sharp breath. He wanting nothing more than to run his tongue over each and every inch of the beautiful form under him.

Sliding his hands onto Steve's, and bringing their interlocked hands to rest, pinned above Steve's head, a burning sensation filling him as he took control over all that was to be his. He had waited for this moment for such a long time it felt like a dream, he was free; free to do whatever, with whoever he wanted, and he wanted Steve; mind, body and soul. The lust and want building in him as he looked into Steve's innocent and heavy lidded, want filled eyes as they burned up at him through thick delicate eyelashes.

He could not stop the moan that escaped him as he lowered himself closer against Steve; the super soldier's muscular thighs brushing slowly and briefly against his shaft, another moan escaping him as Steve too moaned in response, the passion filled moment getting the better of the control loving super soldier. The sound of the passion filled response from the innocent Steve Roger's was driving Tony insane, pushing his self-restraint to the very limit.

**Steve Rogers:**

No longer could he take it, a loud moan rippling through the space, shocking Steve to find it had come from his own throat, all walls were down; no more hiding from the truth, no more self-sacrifice.

Tony's hair was coarse under Steve's fingertips as his fists bunched up in it; Tony lowering himself closer still, adding to the building atmosphere as the action was followed with a low growled moan from Tony as his engorged length brushed against Steve's inner thigh, Steve's own member throbbing in response, a moan of his own following Tony's weakly as it rang in the space around them.

As Tony's head lowered, Steve's hands followed knotted into his hair, shock and worry filling Steve as he felt Tony's hands working quickly on his fly, his careless and argent hands knocking into his sensitive head, trying hard not to lose himself Steve tried to speak, to stop Tony.

"Tony, I…" The words were cut short as Steve's lips were silenced by Tony's own argent and caring ones.

"I love you Steve," Was all that Tony managed to mumble against Steve's lips, the vibrations traveling through him head to toe as Tony went back to work on his trousers. Before Steve knew what was happening he felt the cold air against his skin, hairs pricking up all over his body and his trousers discarded on the floor. Steve's eyes racked over Tony as he saw him shed his top and throw it to the ground with confidence, the excitement building within Steve.

Once again a loud moan escaped Steve as he felt Tony's rough stubble against his pelvis, followed by Tony's moist tongue. He could feel Tony's hands as they lifted his shirt, the rough hands and fingers exploring all they could reach and slowly working their way lower again, a finger hooking around the waist band of his boxers, yet another moan escaping him as Tony slowly pulled the material back, kissing at each piece of soft exposed flesh.

Relief washed over Steve as Tony finally pulled the thin material down over his legs, his length freed at last, flexing and slapping against his stomach loudly; a long moan from Tony following the sound as he hummed in appreciation.

"Steve… You're beautiful!" Tony began with another excited moan, causing further embarrassment and pleasure for Steve as Tony slowly wrapped his hands around the exposed length and began to move them up and down, friction causing a string of uncontrollable moans to slip from Steve's lips, which shocked him as more and more of them left his mouth.

Tony continued as Steve found himself writhing around under Tony's expert hands, "It's okay Steve, I love you." Was all he warning that Steve got as Tony lowered his head and took as much of Steve into his mouth as he could, a loud moan ripping from Steve's throat as Tony's warm mouth took him in, his wet tongue moving against his swollen cock.

Gripping at the bed sheets Steve again found himself moaning, louder and louder as Tony too began moaning; sending vibrations traveling from Steve's throbbing cock head through his shaft, and straight to his clouded mind as it slowly began filling with nothing but thoughts of Tony as his head continued to bob up and down on his length, working him with his wet tongue, lips and hands all at once.

Steve's hands moved from clutching bed sheet's too clutching at Tony's hair again as he began to take more and more of Steve in, both men moaning loudly as he did so. His grip on Tony's head began to tighten as he felt Tony's throat relaxing around him, taking him deeper than he thought possible.

Deeper and deeper Tony worked Steve's engorged cock, his tongue swirling around the shaft and swollen head. Steve was lost; he was far from his body, floating with Tony high above the clouds.

The moment of perfection was broken as he felt Tony's lips touch the base of his length, choking hard as he struggled to take more of him in, the feeling against Steve's cock was amazing and he craved more but it felt wrong, he was hurting the man he loved.

"Stop… Tony, don't, you'll hurt yourself! This was a stupid idea, I can't believe I…" Steve began as he reluctantly pulled Tony off of his cock, but was cut off quickly as Tony crushed his wet lips against Steve's, stopping him in his tracks.

**Tony Stark:**

Steve's cock was the most impressive thing Tony had ever seen; by far the longest he had ever laid eyes on, long and well proportioned, yet still as innocent as Steve himself; the beautiful member sprouting from a small patch of soft golden blond curls and hairless everywhere else, it drove Tony wild as he again slammed himself down around it, Steve's hands well knotted into his hair and his toe's curling in pleasure.

Not only did Captain America's privates look amazing, but Steve's taste was addictive, Tony wanted more and more of him as he again rammed Steve deeper into him, revelling in the long loud moans from Steve as he did so, gagging happily as Steve's swollen cock head hit the back of his throat, the soft golden hairs tickling against his lip.

Steve's masculine and sweet natural scent from his groin were driving Tony over the edge without even touching himself as his cock throbbed uncomfortably against the material restraining it, the sent reflecting his perfect taste.

Tony was in heaven until he felt Steve become rigid under him; he could feel the hands pulling him from Steve and up to face him, "Stop… Tony, don't, you'll hurt yourself! This was a stupid idea, I can't believe I…" Tony could listen no longer as he lunged for Steve's lips, silencing any more stupid talk from leaving them.

"I'm a big boy Steve, and so are you for that matter! I'm fine, you just relax and let me do this for you." Tony stated happily, smiling as Steve's cheek's glowed an impossible shade of crimson. Flashing him a toothy smile, Tony again descended on Steve, swallowing his entire length in one.

A loud moan ripped from Steve's throat as his hips bucked up into Tony's throat, Steve's fingers locked tight in his hair as he thrust into the moist welcoming mouth and Tony found himself again began humming happily around Steve.

Tensing under him, Tony knew what to do as Steve cried out, "Tony…Tony I… Stop Tony I'm going to…", he simply worked fasted and faster until Steve's hips trusted once more, a scream of pleasure choking up in his throat as he filled Tony's mouth panting wildly, painting the inside of his mouth with six long thick shots.

Not more than a drip was missed as Tony swallowed hard; taking every drop that Steve had to offer and licking at Steve's covered length till nothing remained.

**Steve Rogers:**

The heat was building, a coil of fire wrapping around him tightly as he began to moan and pant, "Tony…Tony I… Stop Tony I'm going to…" Steve found himself almost shouting the words as they left his mouth of their own accord, the tight warm and wet interior of Tony's mouth and throat too much for him to take.

Steve's body went into overdrive as it began to thrust and buck, before he was aware of it he was pulling Tony closer, doing deeper till his orgasm ripped through him as his load filled Tony's mouth, his cock pulsing and convulsing as he did so, a scream lodged deep in his throat.

He watched in amazement as Tony swallowed the lot and began again working his length again as he cleaned off all that remained on it, moans escaping both of them.

"So everything really is big with you then! Not just your amazing rod, but the amount you… produce… it's amazing! " Tony beamed at him as he began to climb onto of Steve, pinning him once again under him.

Guilt and embarrassment filling Steve rapidly, he could feel heat again filling his cheeks as he tried to form an apology; "I'm Sorry Tony! I tried to warn you! It won't happen again…"

Steve was taken aback by Tony's reply as he interrupted him quickly, Tony's warm and rough hands caressing his face, "That's a shame, I liked it! You taste like nothing else, sweet just like the rest of you!"

Tony broke mid speech to press his lips against Steve's, licking at Steve's bottom lip asking for entry, moaning as Steve gave it to him; Tony's slick tongue brushing and rolled against Steve's own tenderly as they kissed, the sweet taste in Tony's mouth spreading into Steve's. "And you did warn me, I just didn't listen! No need to say sorry, I am just sorry that I _'loved'_ you too much, but you enjoyed it! Don't try to deny, the evidence is overwhelming!" Tony gave a long lick across his lips with a wicked smile.

* * *

_**Author's notes; **__Filth! Pure filth! Talk about 50 shades of Stark! So as you can tell, people wanted Pepper to be the cause, and London as the location! So let's see where it goes from here! Plus a few people wanted some other avengers in there, so thus I give you Natasha and Clint! The others will pop up at times!_

_Again I do not own, simply use for self-gain, and sorry for any spelling mistakes or mistakes I have made when editing, It's no joke writing, checking and editing a 5,557 word story in two days, not including notes! But I mess them up too!_

_But I am sure you enjoyed… I hope! Let me know if you did, or didn't! Any feedback is good feedback. And I know it was very graphic but I thought you guys needed something as a sorry! And I am sooooo sooooo sorry this took sooooo long! Firstly because my life became manic for the first time in years and secondly, technology hates me and I lost this story, but here it is now! Given to you as a sorry! And I have also been busy working on a book! YAY!_

_I never ever thought I would finish this chapter, I thought when I reached 3,000 words it was going to take its time, but I refused to cut this into two or even three, it would break the feel I wanted, and I wanted to give all you lovely people the chapter I owed you! But as you know they have not gone 'all the way', that will be in the next chapter (let's hope that is not so long!) I hope you guys realise this chapter is a lot lot longer than most good single oneshots!? Good, just putting that out there! _

_So if you want more please please review and alert, for those of you already doing it, I like you! *hug!* I will keep typing as long as you wish me to! I am happy to take suggestions and ideas for this story or a sequel, but I will finish what I start first! I am starting to think this story is getting a little out of control, it has a life force of its own, bitten off a lot here! But it's the reader who keeps a story alive, so remember to review or message me if you want me to keep this alive! And include the line, "I get the gesture" so I can see who bothers to read my drippings! _

_Lots of love as always to you lovely people! Xoxo _


	8. Chapter 8

"You just don't get it"

-Chapter 8-

**Authors Notes:**_ You all know I don't like starting with them, but here we go...Let me first say a big thanks to all of you, you guys are loyal and kind and most importantly, people, not just numbers. You guys talk and interact like no audience I have had yet! So as a thank you I have been hard at work on the sequel to this story. Not another story that is reminiscent of this one, we will pick up together where we felt off, diving right back into the action! So for that I ask you all, if you have not done so already, to hit the follow buttons so you don't miss a thing!_

***_Warning_**: Will contain material of a graphic, and saddening nature. *

**Steve Rogers:** The morning light was the same as ever when I woke, but the air was different. Crisper and cooler on the skin left exposed from the one man duvet stealer Tony had become during the hours we'd slept. The place I found myself in was one I did not know, nor had I ever been before, beyond the walls was a place I had visited, but in another time. In what felt like another world entirely compared to this.

I was finally on my feet after the sleepy haze of dream when the events of last night hit me again. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks with embarrassment and guilt, not helped in the least by the rough hands now smoothing themselves over my back.

"Not still feeling weird about last night are we?" Just because he's liberal and out there, doesn't mean I am."Do you want something to eat? You hungry? I know I'm still a little full from last night..."

"Enough Tony." My words were direct, but justified. He told me he loves me, so whys he treating me like any other conquest, I'm meant to be different. I'm not a source of smut and filth.

His warm hands on my bare chest span me around. I looked into his brown eyes and knew I had done it to myself once again. I wanted him to know I was sorry. I wanted him to know that its hard for me to connect with someone, specially this fast.

As if hearing my thoughts, Tony's perfect lips opened quickly, "I know. I'm sorry." By the time his words had sunk in, I could feel every line of his perfect warm lips against mine.

Reluctantly as ever I pulled my lips away from his, the need to apologize overwhelming me. "Not another word Captain Rogers, or I may have to demote you..." He cut down my thoughts before I could speak. "Now you go march off and find food." As he spun me again, this time to face the archway to the staircase, I lost my ability to speak. He sent on my way with a playful, yet painful, tap to my now bare left cheek as he tried to pull my shorts down. The action felt like an insult in itself, I'm a boyfriend, not a fling or a curious frat boy.

* * *

**Tony Star**k: Everything I've done has been for him. I love him, and that's something I never thought I would say, and yet he's so distant with me. Distant from his usual self. The captain was so confused he had become the cadet in so few days. There're so many variables that coincide with his characteristics changing, but I'm sure its me. I'm used to ruining hotel rooms, not people. Well done Stark, fucking yourself up and the people you love. Howard would be proud.

I reluctantly got dressed, the cold air too much for my skin after being so warm pressed up against Steve's own soft muscle-bound body. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted him back in the bed with me, just to hold and call my own. Someone I love, loving me back. Would Howard be proud of that. He never, would never, care who I loved, as long as I was loved. All I ever showed Howard- Dad, was anger, rebellion and distance. Not just to him, everyone. Our relationship wasn't the best, but he would be happy that I've found someone I love. Standing up for myself and the person I love, he'd be proud of that.

As the last thought of my father cleared my mind, two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, soothing and unusual, this time it was Steve turning me around to face him. It was nice, slightly awkward.

'Tony Stark, a creature of lust', something I had heard many times before, but never more appropriate now than it ever could be. The Steve holding me radiated confidence, it was like nothing else in him had changed but his love for me, it was making my head swim just looking up at him. His eyes. His lips. His tongue.

I found it hard to keep my footing as I flung myself at him, forcing my lips against his. Working my lips against his while trying hard to run my hands over as much of him as I could. I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him now. I kept my eyes on his as much as I could, running my hands around his trunk and town to the waistband of his shorts.

Sensitivity and sensibility are two things I associate highly with Steve Rogers, and also his ability to act before thinking in the heat of the moment, this and this alone made me falter for a second. "But Steve..." I tried to reason with him but my lips were caught shut beneath his finger in a flash, so quick it caught me by surprise, but I relished in the heat and pressure of it.

"Tony, you know this is what you really want..."

The words were off and the tone was sadistic, but the sexual release of the words from his mouth ignited a passion I can feel burning and exciting me. I could feel his breath on my neck as his large rough hands look mine, pulling me toward the bed, toward what I had been hoping for, not wanting, hoping. I didn't want to rush him, but I was in his control now.

I was in his control and powerless as he pinned me in place on the bed, the soft bedding somehow feeling uncomfortable under me, Steve's hands making light work of removing the cloths I had hurriedly pulled on minutes before. It all felt so right with Steve, but this time it felt so wrong.

Pushing myself up hard against Steve, throwing myself fully to his desires. I could feel the bulging flesh contained in his shorts rubbing against me, frantic against the taut moist fabric, every vain visible. The flesh of my thigh feeling every detain of the long thick animal as it pushed itself up and down me as Steve worked on the last items of clothing that remained.

* * *

**Steve Rogers**:

I appreciate the idea of a safe house, its safe, but void of food. A small oversight by a genius can be forgiven, then again how could I ever be angry with Tony?

The moment I thought those words, I regretted them. Loki stood with Tony in his arms, and my feet planted, the ability to fight or flee taken from me, forced to watch and endure them grind against each other. Tony throwing himself at Loki.

"But Steve..." Tony's voice was questioning, he was thinking about me and that's what made the scene even harder to stomach. I knew deep down that he loved me, that this twisted and tormented man, loved me. He loves me, but continues to touch Loki. Was it love or lust?

Placing a single long pale finger on Tony's pick lips to silence him, Loki interrupted, "Tony, you know this is what you really want..." He trailed off, slowly taking Tony's hands in his and leading him backward onto the bed, a well of emotion filling me as I stand here, unable to make a sound nor move an inch. I watch, in pain, as he go with Loki to our bed and make love to him. Love?

Love, nor lust, explained what was happening. They were animals writhing in their hormone filled sex games. All I knew was I had waited for someone to take my heart, but now it felt like it had been ripped out. The cavity filling with acid.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** _What!? You guys know I love a cliff hanger! Hate mail can be addressed and sent to my inbox, as can love letters, remember- any feedback is good feed back! Well who was expecting that? I think its just what we needed to birth the start of a sequel! I say a sequel but I feel it more to be a 'volume' or 'episode' because its not ending, its simply moving on to the next stage! I hope you will all be accompanying me to our next episode, starting February!_

_Please remember to forgive spelling mistakes and type-o's, I'm not as perfect as I would hope. As you know, I did not create "The Avengers" or anything connected with them, I just play! And who the hell can resist! My love, as always, to you! xoxo_


End file.
